The Mystery Island
by Dinohunter55
Summary: My first FanFiction where a plane crashes on Skull Island and the survivor tries to escape before he is killed by the inhabitants.


The Mystery Island

Disclaimer: I do not own King Kong or any of its ideas.

Author note: I wrote this as a school project but added and changed some of the original story.

A small two person plane flew through the clouds over the Pacific. Jack and Stan had been best friends since high school and shared a dream to fly. Jack is 26 years old with brown hair, medium build and green eyes. Stan is 27 years old with blond hair, large build and blue eyes. They both are about 6 feet 4 inches.

They had entered a race to see who could fly over the Pacific Ocean in 8 days. Jack and Stan were 1 of 30 contestants to enter the race. The prize was half a million dollars in cash.

Three days into the race they were lost, their compass had gone wild and the sensory equipment had quit. "We should turn back," Stan said with a worried look on his face.

"No," Jack said "we've come this far and anyway we can make it."

So they pressed on for 2 more days when they hit a thick layer of fog. "Now do you think we should turn back?" Stan said.

"Na," Jack said, "we're still going to go on."

Suddenly there was a loud thud from the back of the plane. "What was that?" Stan said stressed. He franticly looked around to see they had stopped. "We're not moving!"

"I know!" Jack yelled trying figure out what had happened. All of a sudden a massive hairy hand reached across the window. Their eyes widened in horror as they were soon upside down in the plane and moving again. The plane spun as they moved through the air. The world was blue and green then darkness overcame them.

Jack slowly awoke and in tremendous pain. He was surrounded by branches and leaves. As he looked to the ground he realized that he was ten stories up. In a small glade nearby he saw the plane and Stan's unconscious body under a mess of metal. Slowly Jack started to climb down using what little strength he had left when a loud roar caused him to freeze.

Two insect like creatures crawled out of the bushes and made their way to the wreckage. They had huge pincers and massive 2 meter long antenna. They must have been at least 6 to 7 meters long and each had a ton of legs.

The creatures twisted thought the planes wreckage. Crawling through holes in the hull and in the grass near the wreckage they were quickly getting closer to Stan's Body. Jack's eyes widened in horror as one found Stan and reared up. A tree fell in a thunderous crash as a massive head clamped down on the thing and disappeared back into the jungle. Suddenly another head came out and grabbed the other long creature and it to disappeared into the jungle.

Now the creatures that had eaten the smaller ones had stepped into view. They were massive! They seemed to resemble the T-Rex he once seen at a museum but much, much bigger. Several rows of bumps ran down the animals back and they had very large feet. The teeth were huge but most were obstructed by the still living smaller animals trying to fight back. With sickening crunches the t-rex like creatures finished their meals and starter to search the wreckage.

It didn't take them long till one found Stan. Jack looked away as it tossed Stan into the air and chomped down. Only a shoe stuck out of the monsters mouth but that quickly disappeared. One of the creatures let out a terrifyingly loud roar shook the trees and it moved off into the jungle. The remaining one probed the plane searching for food.

Jack sat on the branch trying to think of a way to escape. He slowly climbed down the tree. Jack stood on the final branch above the ground and was about to get down when the branch broke. He fell to the ground and then it started to shake. Jack turned to see the monster that killed Stan behind him with a gapping mouth. Soon it was over him and picked him up, he was then tossed into the air and below him was a gapping mouth. Millions of thoughts rushed thought his mind. Why didn't he listen to Stan? He's going to die. Stan's death was all his fault if only he had listened. Jack closed his eyes and hoped his death would be quick and painless.

Jack kept falling and suddenly he crashed into a bed of moss and leaves. Jack looked up to see a 25 meter tall gorilla and the other thing on its side. Jack lied there paralyzed in fear for a brief few seconds. Soon he managed to gather the strength to get up and run. As he continued to run the jungle surrounding him got thicker and his line of sight became a few feet.

He slowed down and stood catching his breath. In the distance he could hear the roars and crashing of the gorilla and rex thing. After a few minutes the constant roars in the distance came to an abrupt stop. He continued on through the jungle and came upon a large stone structure and several stone pillars and heads. It was deserted by the looks of it but just in case he pick up a long sharp stick and cautiously approached the ruins.

The inside was filled with tall grass and it was moving! Suddenly a large snake leaped out at him and was speared on the stick. Several more leap out but missed him and he began to run. He looked back to see a massive snake pushing small trees aside as it slithered closer to him. Jack suddenly stumbled and fell. Looking back the snake lunged and just before it got him a foot came down with a sickening crack.

Now a new creature came crashing through the trees and there were more of them. They just kept going by ignoring Jack completely. They were even bigger than the T-Rex thing by about 15-35 meters larger. Jack slowly got up hoping not to get noticed and hurried into the jungle.

"This place is hell!" Jack muttered to himself. In the distance the sound of rushing water and a low rumbling could be heard. As Jack got closer the sounds got louder and louder. On the other side of the bushes was the source of the noises. Cautiously Jack pushed aside some leaves to see through the bushes. In front of him was a huge herd of the creatures that crushed the snake, they were eating plants. Jack came out of the bushes and where he was over looked a massive valley with several waterfalls and more ruins of huge buildings in the distance. Several feet away a small stream fell into a waterfall and Jack quickly took the opportunity to get a drink. Now exhaustion over took him and he collapsed onto a pile of leaves.

Jack was startled and woke to see the herd heading into the canyon being chased by the something that looked like the rex things but smaller. In seconds the valley was empty and Jack could now see an entrance to another building. After some thought Jack decided he would check it out to see if it had any thing to help him in this place. He quickly made his way to a large vine over hanging the cliff and started his climb down. In a few minutes he way almost at ground level when he could hear footsteps near the base of the vine. At the top of the cliff stood a very large bird, it was looking over the valley possibly for food.

Jack made as little noise as possible as he reached the bottom of the cliff and quickly but quietly made his way to the door hoping not to be seen. His wishes came true as the bird walked away into the jungle and as fast as he could he ran to the door. Just as he was about to enter he found a wall of loosely put together sticks in his way. Inside he could see several spears, clay pots, a large bowl with charred bits of wood, and a small pile of grass and stones.

Jack pushed aside the sticks and entered the near empty room. He grabbed a spear and sat down near the large bowl. Finally he decided to attempt to make a fire with the grass and stones. After some failed attempts he finally had a fire and later that night the flames were getting smaller by the second. Outside there was the sound of footsteps and they were getting closer and soon a large reptilian creature stood in to door. It stood there for a little bit sniffing the air and then the ground. Following this was a low reptilian his and rammed the entrance causing several rocks to fall.

Jack quickly backed away into the corner as the head came in and body got stuck half way. Now enraged the animal snapped its jaws and tried to push its way in. If he didn't do something Jack knew either the place would collapse or it would get in! Without thinking he lunged forward grabbing the spear and shoved it deep into the creature's neck. Now a steady flow of warm blood covered the spear and Jack's arms.

After a few moments the creature was dead and Jack was stuck in the room or was he. In one of the walls a small hole could be seen and it had an odd brick layout around it. Jack grabbed a spear and put it into the hole and pushed. With some force the bricks fell exposing a tunnel and a long system of vines and unlit torches. Quickly Jack gathered some stuff and took a stick from the fire to have some light in the black unknown. After walking for a few minutes flame was getting dimmer and Jack would soon be in complete darkness. Suddenly he was struck by a wave of dizziness and lost his balance. The torch hit one vines and burst into flames. Suddenly the fire raced in two directions and the torches on the wall ignited in both directions.

For the next few hours Jack sat there. Finally he gathered the strength to stand and walk again. The walls were covered in some kind of writing and depicted different kinds of animals and the islands shape. After Several hours he entered a massive room and on one wall had a massive map of what looked like the world on another was a map of the stars and planets. "Wow!" is the only thing Jack could get out. Several minutes passed before Jack decided to go on leaving behind his hatred for this place.

Even more time passed as Jack wandered the halls and in the distance he could hear the sound of the ocean. Within hours a small light at the end of the tunnel grew until Jack walked out into the sunlight at the base of a cliff. In front of him a small life boat lie upside down with two oars next to it. Jack flipped it over to find an odd shaped crab hiding there. He took a spear and rammed it through the tough shell causing a green liquid to come out. Jack put the crab in the boat and shoved off. Within and hour he was far away from the island and safe.

Suddenly he felt something hit the boat and huge tentacles rose out of the depths. With loud crack the small boat and Jack disappeared into the depths of the sea. The last thing Jack saw was a massive beak close around him then darkness.

**End Notes: Thanks For Reading My First Fan Fiction!**


End file.
